A Very Supernatural Romance
by Casslover123
Summary: Its supernatural. And its yoai.Which ,means boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

I felt his arms caress mine as he slowly slid my shirt off my sholders. I shivered in excitement at the thought of his lips on me. I slowly closed my eyes as he leaned in, I knew he was going to kiss me and I knew I wanted nothing more. His lips were almost on mine... CASS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I slowly opened my eyes. Im in here; i say as i slowly sit up. I close my eyes and think about the dream i have had for the last 2 weeks. Dean would never understand the way i feel. honestly i dont understand these feelings myself. I know I shouldnt have feelings at all. im an angel we arnt supose to have feelings. I slowly stand up and head to the shower.

I hear the water start and I know Cass is in the shower. It would be so easy for me to go in and watch the water streaming down his hard muscled body. I stand up and go get a beer out of the fridge. I hear the water turn off and the door open. Cass, Im going out to get some breakfast. do you and Sam want anything while im out? I hear him holler back, Bring me some tacos please. Sam? What can I get for you? Just some more paper and some pens. He hollers back. I get my coat and head out the door. I start for my before I remember that I forgot my keys. I go back in and go straight to the bedroom. I open the door and stop in my tracks. there stood Cass with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste. I quickly close the door making sure im quiet. I knock, Cass, I forgot my keys I say. he opens the door, this time he has on his pants, oh srry Dean ill get them, I think they are on the dresser.

My heart was beating as i slowly open the letter. I knew who it was from and i was really happy that he had taken the time to write me.

My dearest Sam, I know it has been a while since you heard from me and i am really sorry. I have been really busy in Hell. I wish I can get away so I can see you again. I miss the feel of you in my arms. I hope to hear from you soon, C

Those words sent shivers down my back. I take out my paper and pen and start to write a letter back.

My dearest Crowley, your letter made my day just all the better.I really cant wait to see you again. I know Dean and Cass wouldnt aprove if they knew how I felt about you. they just dont understand. I really want to see you so when you get a free min. let me know so I can get away and meet you. with all my love, S


	2. Chapter 2

He had gone and done it again. he was supose to meet me here and he stood me up. Why does he keep doing this, I wondered to myself. Im I just not good enough for him? I turn to leave when I feel a hand on my arm, Leaving already moose? I turn my head and smile, I had almost givin up on you showing. So what do you want to do? he asks. How bout some lunch? I answer. as we get in the car I cant help but look at him. he looks at me and slowly raises his hand to my neck. I shiver as he slowly pulls me closer. I reach up and jerk his lips to mine. When we finally break apart we are both breathing really hard. he smiles and says, Its been a long time since I was able to do that Sam. I look at him and say yeah, you should try to get away more Crowley. I hate not being with you. Lets skip lunch and just go hang out. He looks at me and smiles. That sounds great.

I slowly get dressed as I hear Deans car pull in up the driveway. Im still thinking about the dream I had and if I should tell Dean about Sam and Crowley. I decided against it as he walked through the door. Tonight will be the night I will enter his dream and will finally feel his lips on mine. I decided that I would never tell him how I feel. He is my best friend and it would just make things wierd. between us. Wheres Sammy? he askes as soon as the door closes. He went out. I answer. Where? Im not sure. but he seemed really happy. Anyway here are your tacos. He says as he hands me the bag. im just going to put Sammys things on his bed. I watch his ass as he walks away from me thinking how much i want to touch it.


	3. Chapter 3

I wait till he falls asleep and then i slowly go into his room where i take just a few of his hairs and quickly leave. I go to the kitchen where  
I make the potion to enter his dream. the first thing that I see is a bed. i turn around and go through the door. I see Dean sitting on a  
chair. I know exactly when he sees me because he jumps to his feet. "Cass" he says. "what are you doing here?" "Its your dream"  
I answer. he slowly walks to me, a strange look on his face. as he reaches me he lifts a hand as if to touch me but changes his mind and  
turns away. "Dean? what's wrong?" I ask. "you shouldn't be here" he says. "I tried to change it so i wouldn't dream of you  
again." "You dream of me?" I asked? "You know I do. every night." " Do you want me?" I ask. "You know I do." he answers.  
"then show me." I dared him. He slowly walks back to me. As he passes me he grabs my hand and pulls me to the room. As we reach  
the bed he slowly turns around, raising his hands to my chest. he slowly raises them to my face, sliding them behind my head pulling  
my face to his. He stops when his lips are mere inches from mine. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks. I don't answer I just pull his  
lips to mine. His kisses were better then I would have ever imagined. he pulls me on the bed and we just sit there kissing like a  
couple of teenagers. After awhile he pulled away. "that was the best ever" he said. He slowly reached up and unbuttoned my shirt  
sliding it off my shoulders. I shivered as he ran his hands over my shoulders and chest. i leaned in and started kissing him again. This  
time unbuttoning his shirt. I started kissing his shoulders as I slowly slid his shirt off. Next thing i know im on my back and he is  
kissing me even harder then before. feeling his body against mine is even better then I could have ever imagined. I don't know how  
he did it but the next thing I know we are both completely naked and he slowly starts moving.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke as Sam came in the kitchen. I get up and head to my own room. "G'Night Sam". I say as I pass him. "Night Cass", he says.  
As I lay in my bed I hear Dean walking around his room. I then here him in the hall. se stops right in front of my room. "Cass? You awake?" "Yeah" I answer. "Can I come in?" "Sure." I hear him as he walks to my bed. I move over a little when I feel him sit.  
"Im having trouble sleeping, do you mind if I lay with you for a while?" instead of answering I move over and lift the covers patting the bed beside me. I fall asleep holding him close.


	5. Chapter 5

Mustang out front. Crowly. I slowly walk to room 102 and before I can knock, the door opens and im pulled through.  
"Were you followed?" He asks. "What?" "I said, were you followed." "No" I answer. "Good." "What do you want Crowley?"  
I ask a little anoyed that he couldnt even manage a simple hello. "Why Sam, you seem a little upset." "Why shouldnt I? its been over a  
year Crowley." He looks down at his feet. "I know" he says sadly. "I really wanted to come see you but it wasnt safe." "Safe?" I ask.  
"Why wouldnt it be safe? we have never been caught before." "I have something to show you Sam" He slowly leads me to the  
bedroom. "You have to promise not to tell anyone" "I promise" I say as we enter the room. the first thing i notice is a large bed. i  
look more carefully and thats when i see it. I tiny shape on the bed. "Crowley, is that a..." "A baby?" "yes it is" he answers. there are  
actually 2 there. they are ours". he says proudly. "Ours?" I ask a little shocked. "Yes" he says. "How is that possable? " I ask  
"Im not sure. I didnt even know that male demons could have children." he answered. "Sam, I need you to take them. they are not  
safe with me. I fear they have more powers then anyone has ever seen. I know you can keep them safe. Please Sam. Please keep our  
children safe." "OK" I say. "I need to go get some stuff for them ill be back in an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

_I finnally get back to the hotel and something seems off. I sit in my car and look around thats when I see them. Demons everywhere, watching room 102. I get out and grab just the carseats and a coat. I covered my head and went up to the door. i use the key he gave me and quickly slip inside. "Crowley?" "Im in the room." he answers. "They are here Sam. you have to hury. I warded them so when you take them they will not be found by angel or demon." Next thing i know hes kissing me then hes gone. I put both my children in thier seats and in the car. I know Cas and Dean are gone for the day so I quickly head back home. I take my babies in my room and set up the beds for them. Getting them fed, changed, and dressed took almost an hour but I finally got it done. I look at my little ones sleeping in thier beds and turn and walk away. I leave my room and lock the door behind me. _

_ Its been almost 3weeks since I brought my children home. trying to keep them from Cas and Dean proved to be really hard. The hardest was when I bathed them. I learned to bring a large coat with me and if anyone one came by I would hide them real fast in my coat. I have to be more careful. I over heard Cas talking to Dean the other night. "Theres something strange going on with Sam." he said." "Sometimes when I pass his room I swear I hear him singing." "he's probably just going through something." "He will tell us when he is ready." I remember the one time Cas almost saw them. It was late at night and Abby (short for Abaddon) was hungry so she started crying. I had just got her set back in her crib with her bottle when Cas knocked on the door. "Sam? you ok?" he asked as he opened the door. I through myself down on my bed and started throwing a fit. He quickly shut the door and left. i couldnt help but laugh after he left. _


End file.
